Remember
by Rincer of Winds
Summary: Germany finally remembers being Holy Rome, but can't bring himself to tell Italy for fear of what he might say. I'm awful at summaries, so please skip this and read the story! Germany/Italy. Rated T even though nothing innapropriate really happens


My first Hetalia fic! It turned out pretty short. I have a few more ideas running around, so it probably wont be my last Germany/Italy! I was planning on making it bittersweet, but things didn't go as planned and some fluff made it through. I used the country names instead of the real names since I didn't know if Holy Rome even had a real name. Please R&R, and I hope you like it! I don't own Hetalia, or any of the characters. If only...

* * *

"_I-Italy… I love you."_

"_Doitsu…" Italy stared at the blond man blankly. "I can't love you. I promised Holy Rome I'd love him forever."_

_Germany took a step forward. "But Italy… I am the Holy Roman Empire. I thought you knew."_

_Italy backed away, shaking his head. "No, he died a long time ago!"_

_Shaking his head, Germany said, "I didn't die. I lost my memories. Now I remember, and I remember loving you." He reached for Italy's hand._

"_No…No!" Italy pulled away. He began to run away, tears streaming down his face. "Don't ever talk about him to me! I don't ever want to see you again!"_

"_Italia!" Germany yelled, sinking to his knees at the sight of the retreating back. Crying, he said, "I've always loved you."_

Germany sat bolt upright. "Come back!"

A sleepy voice came from beside him. "Doitsu?"

Germany relaxed. "It was nothing Italy, just a bad dream." He stood, and brushed off his pajamas.

"Doitsu…" Italy rolled over in bed to look at him.

"I'm just going to the bathroom Italy."

Germany walked down the hall slowly, stopping at his storage room. Quietly, he opened the door and began to search for something.

* * *

"Ve…. I wonder if Doitsu is all right…? I'd better check." Italy padded down the hall humming. Passing the storage room, he noticed the door was open a crack. Someone was crying inside. Placing his eye to the crack, he peered inside.

Germany was inside the room, clutching an old push broom. "I remember… I finally remember. But I can't tell him… I loved her so much. Ever since the 10th century. Her. Him. What a joke… as if he still loves me… Italia." Italy looked closer, and saw a painting of a maid. No, not just a maid, one that looked familiar. Himself. A younger him, wearing a dress and holding a broom, but defiantly him. And even as Germany tuned it to look at the back, he knew the signature he would see. Holy Roman Empire.

Italy backed away from the door, hands shaking. Quickly he walked back to the bedroom and sat on the bed. "Holy Rome…" he said. Laughing through his tears, he laid down.

By the time Germany came back to bed, Italy was sound asleep. Smiling, Germany ran his fingers through Italy's hair, avoiding the curl self-consciously.

* * *

"Italy, wake up. Italy. Italy!" Germany shook the small nation.

Italy snuggled deeper under the covers. "Ve… one more minute Holy Rome. Then I'll play with you, I promise."

Germany jerked away. "What did you just call me?" he whispered.

"Doitsu… You kept the broom. I kept my promise…" Italy stood up, rubbing his eyes blearily. "Ve…"

Germany was frozen in place. "You knew?"

Italy turned, smiling. "I saw you last night. Ve… I should have known anyway, it explains why."

"Why? Why what?"

"Why I love you Doitsu! I never stopped loving you Shinsei Roma."

Germany smiled weakly. "I love you Italy."

Smiling widely, Italy ran into Germany's arms and the two held each other close. Italy didn't want to let go. He could stand there all day, just knowing that Germany was close to him. Finally, Germany leaned forward and murmured something in his ear.

"Now then… I believe you owe me some sweets."

Laughing, Italy tilted his head up and kissed Germany gently. "I'll go make some! One of every kind!" He scurried off to the kitchen.

Germany touched his lips.

"_What do you give to someone you like in your country?"_

"_Kiss I think…"_

Suddenly a crash came from the kitchen. Germany ran down the hallway picturing the mess that awaited him. Some things would never change….


End file.
